Best of the Worst
by PrincessVanya
Summary: Sparrabeth Oneshot. When Jack is marooned yet again, what will happen when Elizabeth stumbles upon our favorite drunken pirate at night on a moonlit beach? And poor Gibbs is just confused. It was the best night of the worst day. T for saftey.


**Author's Note: Hi. ;) Thank you for clicking on this one! It's gonna be awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pirates, or anything of this awesomeness, or else I'd be famous! :D**

"We have a problem." Came the voice, unannounced, but still unchallenged.

"When is there not a problem? This whole wretched lot causes nothing but problems 'round here." A second voice responded to the first in a sarcastic manner.

"Yes, well, this is a more… peculiar, problem, I would say." Came the reply.

"Oh, would you now? Peculiar, you say?"

"Yes, very peculiar. It would seem that the 'wretched lot' that you were referring to earlier has decided to take matters into their own incapable hands. Thus, our current situation."

The world shifted from the hazy black that one gets when their eyelids are closed for a long while to an equally hazy white as the man staggered out of his slumber. His head was pounding something fierce, and the world was just blurs.

The first voice started muttering something that the man couldn't hear through the aching and pounding, repetitive pounding, and as he strained to make out what the words were, icy cold water was poured over the top of his head, and the world was thrown into a blinding and painful sharpness.

"Confound it Gibbs! I'll have you thrown overboard if you try that one again!"

"That's just the problem, Captain, or should I say _former_ Captain. We're on a beach, and the Pearl is out there! She be sailing away from us!"

The former Captain Jack Sparrow stood up as straight as a drunk man could, and peered out at the love of his life, sailing away from him on the blue waters of the Caribbean sea. He reached down to grab a flask near his belt, and lifted it to his lips, unscrewing the cap at the same time in one swift practiced motion. To his utter dismay, the flask was empty.

He dropped it in the sand with a defeated sigh and said to his partner, "Gibbs… Why is the rum _always _gone?"

**Later that Night**

A boisterous dancing and singing combination had sprung up, even without the effects of the missing rum. Jack and Gibbs were clearly having the time of their lives around a newly lit fire on the beach. Thoughts of how on earth they were going to get off of the island had left their hung-over minds for the time as they carried on the party for two in the growing dark.

After a particularly loud song, Jack collapsed down on the sandy ground and closed his eyes. He was rather enjoying the moment, and was so caught up in it, that he began telling a story that was well known among the pirates of the Black Pearl.

"You know, Gibbs, when I was a young lad, not much older than you mind,"

At this, Gibbs rolled his eyes, but let the pirate continue with his story that didn't much make sense at all.

"I was always around pirates. You know, with me dad as the keeper of the code and all, and I always knew I'd end up around them sooner or later. So when I saw the Pearl sail into port, I knew." Here, Jack stopped to wave his finger about randomly, as if attempting to prove a point. "I knew, that she was the one for me. I could feel it in me bones as sure as I can feel the sand on my feet when I walk on the beach. So when I walked on to the deck for the very first time, do you know what I said to the captain?"

"Mother of Pearl…" came Gibbs' weak response.

Jack opened his eyes and looked quizzically at his first mate. "No, that's absurd."

Gibbs stopped him from answering what he really said by pointing out to the far shore where there was a figure in white approaching. Jack couldn't tell who or what it was, but it was evident that Gibbs could. He was just too shocked to voice anything.

Jack peered out unsuccessfully until at the last minute, the figure's identity and the full strangeness for being on the beach was revealed.

"Lizzie?"

Elizabeth Swann planted her hands on her hips and spoke in her customary British accent. "Good to see you too Jack, Gibbs." She nodded in each man's direction before opening her mouth again and explaining her presence.

"That lot threw me off, same as they did you, although it took them rather longer to… Decide, I suppose, what I would be wearing for this adventure." She looked down at the revealing white nightgown she was forced into. "And so I wandered the island looking for you two, though it seems I went the wrong way from the start if you were were all along."

Jack barely understood a word that she had just said, but he was happy enough to have the lady along for the celebrations. He wordlessly offered her a seat next to him in the sand, and she gratefully took it. Gibbs was speechless, so he promptly sat down and did what any other confused and dazed self-respecting pirate would do. He began to hum to himself and just watch the events unfold.

Jack was more than confused at Elizabeth's sudden attitude towards associating with the pirates. When he gave her a questioning face, she just shrugged and said, in time to Gibbs' humming, "A pirate's life for me!" Jack grinned, and moved closer to the girl. It was going to be a very interesting night.

"And you're not even drunk."

**Just a quick Sparrabeth story for my darling friend and beta, Zenappa, who's stories are incredible! She's got Pirates, Sherlock Holmes, Aladdin, Disney, and probably something else that's amazing that I can't remember. If you hated this one… Well, I don't really care, because I don't support Sparrabeth in the slightest. I just had time to kill and a sad friend, so here we are! Read it and be happy! Oh, and review if you're feeling extra kind. Bye!**

**~Vanya Caladwen**


End file.
